<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alpha by toastweasel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993834">Alpha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastweasel/pseuds/toastweasel'>toastweasel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Greaser and the Wolf [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Parasol Protectorate - Gail Carriger, The Custard Protocol Series - Gail Carriger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Grouch Squared, PWP, a wee itty bitty tiny weeny bit of Softness at the end because I Couldn't Resist, just two hot muscley ladies going at it because IT IS WHAT WE ALL DESERVE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastweasel/pseuds/toastweasel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aggie barely has time to thumb down her braces before Sidheag is on her again, mouth on hers, pushing her towards the bed. They fall back onto it in a tangle of limbs, Sidheag catching her as she tumbles and lowering her down smooth, then crawling over her.</p><p>“I like how you assume you’re on top,” Aggie growls.</p><p>“I’m always on top,” replies Sidheag with a cocky little flourish.</p><p>“Not anymore.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sidheag Maccon/Aggie Phinkerlington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Greaser and the Wolf [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alpha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We all knew I was going to write them shagging eventually. And then Gail went and said on Twitter Aggie specialized in inventing sex toys, SO HERE WE ARE I GUESS. </p><p>(I regret nothing.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts out tentative, but doesn’t stay that way for long. As soon as Sidheag feels her respond werewolf strength presses her back against the cool wall of the castle and Aggie’s senses are full of the boiler-hot warmth of Sidheag’s mouth and the smell of pipe smoke and moss. </p><p>Aggie’s room is closest. She hauls them there and Sidheag practically slams her against the door once it’s shut. Aggie muscles her back against the wall and rips at the buttons of her dress. Something goes flying.</p><p>“Will ya be mendin’ that, lass?”</p><p>Aggie rolls her eyes at the werewolf’s sass and kisses her again, brutally, feeling the Alpha’s fingers trace up under her shirt. Sidheag only halts her disrobing attempts when the shirt catches on Aggie’s suspenders.</p><p>She makes an aggravated noise deep in the back of her throat. “Get yer damn braces off.”</p><p>“Get <em>your </em>damn dress off.”</p><p>Aggie knows that Sidheag’s dresses are meant for practicality and quick removal, that’s half of the reason she admires them, but the speed at which the werewolf divests herself of the top dress is truly remarkable. Aggie barely has time to thumb down her braces before Sidheag is on her again, mouth on hers, pushing her towards the bed. They fall back onto it in a tangle of limbs, Sidheag catching her as she tumbles and lowering her down smooth, then crawling over her.</p><p>“I like how you assume you’re on top,” Aggie growls.</p><p>“I’m always on top,” replies Sidheag with a cocky little flourish.</p><p>“Not anymore.”</p><p>It doesn’t take much strength to heave Sidheag onto her back; she’s werewolf strong and certainly has muscle, but Aggie has spent her life shoveling coal and lifting metal. She flips them easily and clambers on top before Sidheag can stop her, clamping down on her hips with her thighs.</p><p>“Got ya.”</p><p>“And what are you goin’ to do with me now that you’re got me, lass?”</p><p>Sidheag’s brogue has thickened. Aggie is not unaffected. “I’ll be fuckin’ your queer eventually.”</p><p>“Aye, that’d be a good start.”</p><p>Aggie grins and pulls off her shirt, flexing more than strictly necessary. Sidheag’s yellow eyes darken at the sight of her abdominal muscles, and as her hands move up to touch them Aggie leans down to kiss her again. It’s wet and aggressive, and she slips her thigh up against Sidheag and presses.</p><p>Sidheag <em>moans </em>into her mouth in a way that sets her blood alight.</p><p>“Do it again,” Sidheag all but growls. Aggie presses against her chemise and bloomers and the werewolf’s fingers tighten against the back of her neck. Her teeth nip, and Aggie opens her mouth to her insistence and begins to rock her leg rhythmically.</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck.” </em>
</p><p>“You haven’t had sex in a long time have you?” Aggie husks against her mouth, and shifts her hand down to press under her chemise.</p><p>“Not since Niall.”</p><p>Aggie snorts. Sidheag’s hips press to her touch and the greaser slides her fingers to the slit in her bloomers, then pauses without touching. “You are wantin’ this, yes?”</p><p>“As if I’d let ye have yer hands up me skirt if I dinna.”</p><p>Aggie laughed and lets her fingers part the fabric. Sidheag’s queer meets her, wirey with pubic hair and slick with wetness. The greaser strokes through her folds methodically, searchingly, and Sidheag lets out a shuddering breath. Her head tips back and the Alpha is suddenly vulnerable underneath her.</p><p>“Did he make you come?” Aggie asks as she finds her entrance and tests it with a finger. “Or did he just tear and press for his own satisfaction?”</p><p>Sidheag’s hand grabs her arm through her chemise, supernaturally strong. Aggie freezes. “Niall was a good mate. I won’t have ye talkin’ bad about him.”</p><p>They stare at each other, but Aggie eventually nods and Sidheag releases her. Aggie shifts and strokes tentatively, and when Sidheag sinks back she resumes her ministrations. Aggie leans in and meets her lips again and slides her fingers up to find her clit. Sidheag’s hips jump, and the greaser starts circling her fingers.</p><p>“Harder,” Sidheag rasps.</p><p>“So you <em>do</em> know what you like.”</p><p>Sidheag glowers. Aggie adjusts her fingers accordingly and the werewolf arches in approval. She shifts her mouth to her neck, testing to see if Sidheag likes it. She does, and she moans as Aggie nibbles experimentally.</p><p>“That’s dangerous,” she tells Aggie, who cheekily bites harder. Sidheag growls. “I’m serious, lass. I might not be able to control myself is ye keep that up.”</p><p>“I like it when a woman loses control.”</p><p>“But do you like it when a werewolf loses control?”</p><p>“Kinky,” Aggie parries with levity. Sidheag is dangerously slick now, and she moves her fingers down to her entrance again. “How are you with penetration?”</p><p>“Amenable. Fuck me, claviger.”</p><p>“Definitely kinky.” Aggie’s blue eyes twinkle but she shifts to hold herself on one forearm and carefully tests her with a finger. Sidheag opens under her ministrations and Aggie carefully slides all the way up to her knuckle. “If I make you come, I want a raise.”</p><p>Sidheag growls and reaches down to press her hand hard against her. Aggie feels herself slicken at move. “Fuck me. And don’t be gentle about it.”</p><p>“Anything for <em>my Alpha</em>,” Aggie teases, and starts to move. Sidheag guides her, which is hot as hell, and soon the air is heavy with the scent of the werewolf’s arousal as Aggie sinks two, and then three fingers inside of her. Sidheag’s chemise has long since been hiked up around her chest as Aggie presses hard and fast under her direction. She flicks at her cervix (mild discomfort), then her g-spot (moderate response), and finally she twists her fingers (a very loud moan).</p><p>“<em>Jay-sus!”</em></p><p>“You like that?”</p><p>“Obviously!”</p><p>Aggie laughs and thrusts and twists harder; Sidheag’s hand grips at her arm, harm, and she winces. She’ll have bruises in the morning; it’s a good thing it’s winter and she wears long sleeves around the castle. Sidheag obviously notices the strength of her grip because she swears and grabs the sheets instead. The coarse fabric is twisted her grasp as Aggie continues to work her higher and higher.</p><p>“Is this okay?”</p><p>“Aye…fuck…don’t stop, lass.”</p><p>The greaser shifts and holds one of her bucking legs with one arm, feeling the muscles bulge and flex as she fucks her. Sidheag’s hand joins hers, circling her clit.  After a few minutes of breathless attentiveness their teamwork sends Sidheag arching violently and swearing in pleasure as she comes hard and fast. The werewolf shouts happily, then whines as she crests, and finally shudders back to earth breathing raggedly.</p><p>Aggie carefully released her grip on Sidheag’s leg and uncharacteristically gently withdraws her fingers. She settles back on her haunches and looks at the werewolf lying sweaty and disheveled on her small, straw mattress. “Good enough for you, Alpha?”</p><p>Sidheag observes her through heavily lidded eyes, then struggles to sit up. She shrugs off her chemise, revealing her own stay-less chest and wrapped breasts. Unceremoniously she undoes the ties of her bloomers and shoves them down her legs, unabashedly exposing her naked, muscled body for Aggie to see.</p><p>“That was fun, lass, but I think it’s my turn.”</p><p>“Is it?”</p><p>“Aye. Now take off your trousers.”</p><p>Aggie quirks an eyebrow but removes her own trousers and pants without complaint. She’s just as muscled as Sidheag, if not more so, and she’s happy to show them off. “Have you ever fucked another woman?”</p><p>Sidheag gave her a wry look from where she was wrapping her chest bandages around her fingers. Her greying hair falls over her face, partially obscuring the scar on her cheek. “I did go to all all-girls finishing school.”</p><p>Aggie barks out a laugh and undoes her own bandages. As they come free she stretches her back muscles now free of the constraints. After a moment, she notices notices Sidheag’s silent and tawny stare. It makes her feel good, powerful.</p><p>She makes her actions quick, rolling her shoulders out and then throwing her wrappings away into the corner. As she crawls back onto the bed, flesh goose-pimpled from the chill of the castle, Aggie drawls casually, “I had more planned for you.”</p><p>Sidheag’s gravelly voice is all warmth and mirth when she responds, a rarity. “Did ye now?”</p><p>“<em>Aye</em>,” Aggie mocks and straddles the werewolf’s naked hips. “You do know what I studied under Old Foo, don’t you?”</p><p>“I’ve heard rumors,” Sidheag says with a grin.</p><p>“Well <em>rumors</em> are in a trunk under the bed,” she tells her, and moves in again to kiss her.</p><p>Sidheag’s mouth is hot against hers and her strong fingers move nimbly up Aggie’s naked freckled legs. She sinks her fingers in between the greaser’s legs and Aggie moans into her mouth. Sidheag doesn’t tease—she doesn’t need to—just simply goes straight for her cunt.</p><p>She slides her fingers through Aggie’s slick wet heat then teases her entrance with two fingers. “Before we try any of your inventions,” Sidheag growls, “I want to make ye come with my own fingers first.”</p><p>Aggie shivers despite herself. Sidheag’s voice is deep again, her brogue thick. It sends something coiling deep inside her. “Do it.”</p><p>The werewolf dips her fingers in, then withdraws. “I plan on it.”</p><p>“Hurry it up, then,” Aggie snaps back, impatient, and with a thrust of her hips and a press of Sidheag’s fingers, she’s settled intimately on the werewolf’s fingers. “Oooh, <em>fuck.</em>”</p><p>Sidheag grins, cockily, and starts to move her fingers. Her fingers are strong and sure inside of her, and Aggie clenches around them eagerly. They are nimbler than any cock she could ever make, and learn faster, too. The greaser grinds hard against them, bracing herself on Sidheag’s shoulders, and the Alpha takes the hint. Sidheag matches her pace and teases her g-spot once she discovers it makes her shout. Sidheag’s free hand circles at Aggie’s waist and grips there hard enough to bruise, pulling her down harder on her fingers.</p><p>Aggie swears happily. Her hands grasp blindly and settle in the werewolf’s thick, coarse hair, burying deep at the base of her neck.</p><p>“God I can smell ye, lass,” Sidheag rumbles, and leans in to nibble at her neck.</p><p>Aggie’s fight or flight instinct flares up, but she’s caught fast. The burst of adrenaline pushes her higher, makes her clench with desire around the werewolf’s. She drops a hand to her clit and circles it quickly, imagining what it might feel like to be impaled on the vibrating toy below the bed. Sidheag’s fingers are good, but not quite substantial enough to fill her the way she likes. If she had the toy strapped to her hips, pressing with her werewolf strength... to have Sidheag thrust it up into her, to grind her clit down on the disc, and to ride around it until she peaked is the ultimate fantasy she did not know she had until that very moment.</p><p>The imagined sensation helps send her over the edge, speared on Sidheag’s fingers. Aggie rubs herself through the orgasm, her moans swallowed by the wall hangings. As the pleasure finally subsides, fireworks ebbing at the corners of her vision, she slumps forward, suddenly lightheaded. Sidheag catches her supernaturally fast and brings her down gently against her chest. Aggie burrows her sweaty face in Sidheag’s equally sweaty neck and pants as she tries to get the strength in her limbs back.</p><p>“Jesus fucking Christ,” she mumbles, and Sidheag shakes with laughter.</p><p>“Did ye just faint on me?”</p><p>“No. Was just good.”</p><p>“Not bad for several decades of only practicin’ on meself?”</p><p>“Not bad,” Aggie agrees. When she finally surfaces from Sidheag’s neck, the werewolf’s face is inches away, watching her with dark yellow eyes. Aggie holds still as Sidheag inspects her.</p><p>Finally,</p><p>“Ye flush bright red when you come,” Sidheag tells her, voice gravelly but full of mirth.</p><p>Aggie barks out a laugh of her own. “Is that all?”</p><p>“Aye. Tis bonnie.” Sidheag gently removes her fingers from Aggie’s queer and starts to suck them in full view.</p><p>Aggie sits back and asks cheekily, “How do I taste?”</p><p>“Like I’ve still yet to fully mark you as mine.”</p><p>“As yours?” Aggie asks archly.</p><p>“Alpha werewolves are verra territorial,” Sidheag growls, then pulls her down onto her thigh. Aggie moans at the feeling of her hot, warm muscle against her oversensitive clit and grabs at her shoulders again. “Ye don’t smell enough like me yet.”</p><p>“Everyone in the pack will know we’ve fucked.”</p><p>“As if they don’t already,” the werewolf growls, and presses with her hip again. “Let them know. They won’t say a word against me.”</p><p>Aggie snorts. She takes a firmer hold of Sidheag’s shoulders then presses herself down against her, dragging her dripping cunt along her leg. Sidheag inhales sharply and Aggie grins wickedly at her.</p><p>“What if I mark you instead?”</p><p>The werewolf chuckled. “Such an Alpha you are, Greaser Phinkerlington.”</p><p>“You like it.”</p><p>“Aye,” Sidheag growls as she goes to nibble against Aggie’s neck, “I verra much do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>